Saving the World From Its Own Madness
Saving the World From Its Own Madness is a single story from fanfiction author chachingmel123. It was his greatest and most popular fanfiction about Codename: Kids Next Door. It was publish in February 2017 and completed in July 2018. Summary The family man Ka Haki lives with his family a carefree life. His twin daughters like to watch the cartoon series Codename: Kids Next Doors, which he also enjoys. But the time flies, his daughters grow up and start their own families. When Ka Haki finally dies of old age, he is reborn in an American orphanage with his memories and knowledge. He realizes that the KND and adult villains are real and that nobody seems to realize it. Years later, Ka Haki is suddenly euthanized with sleeping gas shortly after his eighth birthday and kidnapped. When he wakes up, he is in a room tied to a chair. Numbuh 74.239 turns up and reveals that KND has been watching him for a long time due to his unusually high level of intelligence and offers him a membership. Ka Haki recalls the Stop the GKND trailer and realizes that the activist is a GKND agent and that he will really die in the future because of developments. He rejects Numbuh 74.239's offer, which gives him then the blue pill. When Ka Haki wakes up in his room, not only does he realize that he has kept his memories, but that he has taken the form of an alien. At first he is shocked, then he discovers a letter in extraterrestrial language, which comes from his extraterrestrial parents. He learns that he came from a other planet. On this planet the adults were created by the children to be their slaves. His parents came together, causing his mother to become pregnant with Ka Haki - a thing that was impossible on her planet. Then, suddenly, a disease began to spread that made many children become adults. The children of this planet panicked and tried everything to stop the spread and began to exterminate the adults of the planet. His mother was spared because she did not want to harm Ka Haki. His father agreed to do experiments so that he could stay alive and experience the birth of his son. When Ka Haki was born, his father sacrificed himself to allow his mother to flee with him. She then hid him on the ground. A few months ago, she learned that an organization called the Galactic Kids Next Doors has destroyed her home planet. The attack on the earth is only a matter of time. Ka Haki's mother urges him to flee as long as he can. Ka Haki is shocked, but he think about his new family. He realize that he has just one chance to defeat the GKND. He must save the childrens, teenagers and adults from ther own madness and unite them against the impending attack. He begins to recruit some orphans and founds the hourglass: an organization that treats everyone, whether children, teens or adults equal. Years later, KND agent Gracie Lewis is close to decommissioning and considers joining the Teen Ninjas. Her team member Serenity Stone reveals the existence of an organisation called the Hourglass that does not fight children and offers her a place in it. Gracie accepts the hourglass's fidelity and receives ear plugs to prevent her memories from being erased on the day of her discomission. She is instructed to go to a meeting place a week after her retirement. The following week, following her alleged retirement, she must make an effort not to call her former sector or talk to her ten-year-old sister Tiara, which hold her for evil. When she finally goes to the store to which she has been instructed, she suddenly finds herself in a base that is twice the size of the Moon Base and is occupied by thousands of people of all ages. She is led around by a teenager named Mike who tells her everything. He also admits that nobody knows the identity of the leader. Soon, the hourglass succeeds in establishing a base on Venus, and more people join it like numbuh 78 and Tommy, who is angry at being overshadowed by his brother. Soon the KND will be attacked by Chad's parents. Although defeated Chad she gets in the next few days, however, nightmares of a blue dragon under which is a picture of a huge hourglass. Chad decides to wake the dragon. Tommy manages to rise in the hourglass and build a portal that connecting them to the Venus base. He finds the hourglass getting better and remove homself from his brother. Meanwhile, the interesting twins are rejected by the father. They are homeless as the hourglass offers food and shelter in exchange for their drought. Meanwhile, sector V is accused of being 13. With the help of Tommy Numbuh can defeat 1 Chad. Category:Stories